


Not a Poet

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Poetry about poetry, purposely bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: I'm a poetaster, a lyrical disaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a poetry class.

I'm a poetaster, a lyrical disaster.  
Got no concept of time, no time to find rhyme.  
Intimidated, frustrated and sedated,  
I waited and waited for words that faded,  
words that didn't come. I just couldn't get it done.  
Difficult assignment, put me in confinement  
until I write this down. I'll never be renowned  
midst the other poets. I'll blow it, I know it.  
I'll read this one in class and hope to God I pass.


End file.
